Talk:Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto/Archive 2
Status: Unknown? Shouldn't we list his status as unknown? Because he used Hado #96 and that particular Kido involves using its user's tattered body as a catalyst, we don't really know whether that body is still there or not. So it's hard to tell if he really is "incapacitated".--Gold3263301 01:33, May 28, 2010 (UTC) The fact that his body was cracking always seemed to imply that he was essentially self-destructing, hence the sacrificial kidou bit. However, until another character confirms that he is dead, we definitely cannot say that he is deceased. However, "unknown" does seem to be more appropriate. "Incapacitated" suggests that he is still alive; that is just as speculative as saying that he is dead. Mohrpheus 01:53, May 28, 2010 (UTC) I've changed his status to "unknown". If there's any disagreements, feel free to post here.--Gold3263301 22:55, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Animation Can I edit yama-jii's zanpakutou section with this animation? This is very old but it was never addressed. So let me address it now before closing the discussion. No, that gif is the wrong size, doesn't have proper licence and rational information. Plus I am a little doubtful that the gif is actually from the anime. But I might just not remember the episode in which Yamamoto did that. Whichever way the gif isn't very intelligent as it is just a bunch of flames. One of the reasons we don't have a gifs of Hitsugaya's ability because most of that time, its just a bunch of ice. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 21:11, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Yamamoto's Zanpakutou Hey. I have an issue with Yamamoto's Zanpakuto name. "Ryuujin Jakka" [spelled as on site: Ryūjin Jakka (流刃若火, "Flowing Blade-like Flame") ]. I found a decent translator that found Ryuujin/Ryūjin to be better translated to "Dragon God". I'm still looking for Jakka, but I assume that it results in a relation to flames so it can be assumed to translate to "Dragon God of (Fire/Flames)". I'm including the hyper-link [ Here (Type in "Dragon God") ] to the translation site that I used. Ryuu (shown with a mark above the "u" on site) translates to "Dragon", and "jin" translates to another form of the word "God" or "Deity". Thank you, Kyushou Taikawa (talk) 21:00, September 3, 2010 (UTC) The problem is, you're translating based on the Romanization instead of the Kanji. Doing so usually results in horribly wrong translations. There is more than one Kanji that has the sound "Ryu" and "Jin." In this case, the Kanji used for "Ryu" means "flow" and the one for "Jin" means "Blade" (Similar to the Kanji used in Jinzen). It's not as easy as looking up the English words with a translator. Mohrpheus (talk) 21:06, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Even so, It can still be translated to the same aspect of the phrasing, meaning in turn the exact same thing. And I call your term "Usually results". I'm taking this from an objective stance, and if you think about it, the name makes a bit more sense than if you used "Flowing Blade-like Flame". I also shall call to note, the animated release when Muramasa gained control of Ryuujin Jakka, The blade's spirit manifested in a serpentine way, reflective of a dragon. I'm not making this translation out of sheer ignorance of the kanji, I very well understand that, but I believe that the current translation is wrong. Being for my reasons not only stated above in the first summary post, but as well as the reason I have given here. I think that it needs to be looked into in a bit more depth. Kyushou Taikawa (talk) 21:13, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Yeah no. The translation is from our in-house translator and the reasoning and details can be found here. We don't care what you think, unless you have actual knowledge of Japanese, your opinion is meaning less and if you do have knowledge of Japanese, take-up the issue in the translation corner where people with actual knowledge of Japanese can respond to you. End of discussion. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 21:21, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Founder of the Gotei 13 Is it true that he founded both the Shino Academy AND the Gotei 13? ArchangelZero (talk) 18:57, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Yes--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 19:08, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Confirmed in the manga, I'm guessing. When did he form the Gotei 13? Krone8 (talk) 21:31, September 7, 2010 (UTC) 1000 years ago--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 21:33, September 7, 2010 (UTC) That clears a few things up, at least. Krone8 (talk) 21:37, September 7, 2010 (UTC) No, he founded the Shino Academy 2000 years ago, and the 1000 years bit is how long he had been Captain-General of the Gotei 13 at the very least. Nowhere has there been any mention that he was the founder of the Gotei 13. MarqFJA (talk) 16:20, September 21, 2010 (UTC) The Book of SOULS says otherwise; this has been discussed before, and archived. Yamamoto is the founder of the Gotei 13. Mohrpheus (talk) 16:25, September 21, 2010 (UTC) I stand corrected. I'd like to note, however, that being the founder of the Gotei 13 does not automatically necessiates that he was the first Captain-General, nor that the Gotei 13 was founded 1000 years ago. Yes, it's possible that it is so, but the way the page is translated, I wouldn't rule out some minor misunderstandings of the original text, given that the Japanese language has proven time and again to tend towards ambiguity; it's possible that Yamamoto isn't the only founder of the Gotei 13 (or the Shinou Academy, for that matter), so we shouldn't be making assumptions about the age of the organization unless there's clear-cut evidence on it. PS: I'm not asking to add speculations; I'm merely requesting to avoid making assumptions based on preconceptions that don't have solid evidence to back them up, in order to avoid future backlash if new canon material comes out that contradicts them strongly. MarqFJA (talk) 21:32, September 21, 2010 (UTC) No, all sources say he is the founder of the Gotei 13 and the Shino academy. There is nothing to suggest that there was a captain commander before him or that he founded it with another person. We go strictly by what we know.--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 21:38, September 21, 2010 (UTC) But there is no firm indication that there isn't. That's my key argument: It's okay for now to say "he's the founder of the Shinou Academy (2000 years ago) and the Gotei 13" and "he's the current Captain-General of the Gotei 13, and has been so for at least 1000 years", but without explicit evidence to support, we cannot go around and say things like "he's the only founder of both the Gotei 13 and the Shinou Academy", or "he founded the Gotei 13 around 1000 years ago"; such statements are unfounded assumptions at best. MarqFJA (talk) 22:37, September 21, 2010 (UTC) No, they are not. You are speculating. I can say, "well there is no firm indication that Ichigo is not in love with Tatsuki" but the matter is that this was never stated so we continue saying that Ichigo is not in love with anyone. To say that someone else founded the Gotei 13 with Yamamoto is pure speculation. Anyway, all matters have been solved so I am closing this discussion.--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 22:45, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Lost the Arm It isn't very important, but I believe that it should be noted that he lost his left arm in the appearance section, since it is a part of his physical appearance now. --Seireitou-shishō(My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 23:00, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Sokotsu Gif? I went ahead and put in the anime version of the picture, but the still doesn't seem to capture the sheer amount of force that the punches are exerting on Wonderweiss like the manga one did. Would a gif of Yamamoto making Wonderweiss explode be appropriate? [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 21:14, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Possibly we would have to see. The issue being that Arrancar109 just uploaded some good pics too. We had a user earler who uploaded pics of the fire technique, and kido spell but they are no great quality and should be replaced. Get some possibilities up and we will see. a good amount of pics are still not up. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 21:18, October 26, 2010 (UTC) I'll try to get some pictures once I download the episode, but that won't happen before tomorrow, so I'll see what's needed by then. But I have no idea of how to do gifs. [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 21:44, October 26, 2010 (UTC) I will see about throwing one together. Ltjuno (talk) 22:19, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Darn, I just finished mine and was going to put it up, but looks like Tinni beat me to it. Oh well. Ltjuno (talk) 00:34, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Sorry about that. But for future reference, gifs should be 190px in width. This gif is a bit too large. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 15:59, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Ruujin Jakka Gif Ep187YamamotoRevealsZanpakuto.png|Current Still 1 Ep55YamamotoUsesRyūjinJakka.png|Current Still 2 RyūjinJakka.gif|Proposed gif to replace BOTH still It took me a while to get to it but I was asked to make a gif for Yama-jii's shikai as the current stills really don't do his shikai justice. This is what I came-up with. I hope you guys like it. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 15:59, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Tinni for that. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 18:02, November 6, 2010 (UTC) English VA Correction Yamamoto has always been voiced by Neil Kaplan. Bob Johnson's just an alias he used in the games, now he uses his own name in the credits. A-Stone (talk) 15:01, May 11, 2011 (UTC)A-Stone